


debriefing

by Caracalliope



Category: Questionable Content (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Painplay, Spanking, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Coolly, Bubbles asks, "Do you know why you are being disciplined?""Yeah," Faye says. "Um, carelessness. And bein' a wiseass.""Indeed."





	debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent comic developments.

Faye does not 'go commando' in order to please Bubbles. It is a choice of convenience, nothing more. Yet, the thought is a haunting one, and Bubbles takes particular care not to think about it. A straightforward override, rigorously enforced with cold showers.

But when Faye gives the signal, in the language they developed between them, Bubbles loosens the override and lets herself indulge in certain thoughts. Also, plans.

By the time their workday is over, both Faye and Bubbles are jumpy and distractible. Bubbles locks up with full diligence, and then closes the blinds. They have the privacy they need here. Faye can be as loud as she needs to be.

She looks nervous, so Bubbles makes sure to be especially calm. She signals all her movements, and doesn't crowd Faye. It is more for Bubbles' own sake than Faye's - she cannot stand the thought of intimidating Faye with her bulk, not even in the way Faye likes to be intimidated.

Faye stands still, in a way she might think of as military.

Coolly, Bubbles asks, "Do you know why you are being disciplined?"

"Yeah," Faye says. "Um, carelessness. And bein' a wiseass."

"Indeed."

Faye chooses her own imagined sins, and Bubbles believes it is not a matter of genuine regret. After all, Faye will never try to become less of a wiseass. Instead, she chooses a focal point for her feelings, seemingly at random. The feelings themselves are complex, but distinct from guilt. Bubbles would never presume to say she understands Faye, but she knows this much - Faye wouldn't use her to harm herself.

"Across my lap, recruit."

Bubbles sits on their work surface, cleared scrupulously. It can bear her weight, and Faye's, without creaking. It will not be comfortable for Faye to be draped across her lap here, but comfort is not the point.

"Remove those jeans," Bubbles snaps. She never got to snap at any human during her service - that is one of many ways that this game is distanced from the real thing.

"Can you do it for me?" Faye asks. "Uh, please. Ma'am?"

Bubbles readjusts her core temperature. The steam is visible in the darkened room, but Faye does not comment on it.

The button of Faye’s jeans pressed into her stomach. Bubbles massages the spot, and delights in Faye’s shivers. Apparently, she likes that Bubbles is very cold.

The zipper is easy to open, and Bubbles loves the sight of the dark pubic hair hidden beneath. Perhaps a commanding officer might inspect her recruit for arousal - a topic to be discussed at a later date.

The jeans come down, and Bubbles assumes her own position. Faye can take all the time she needs to climb over her lap. She can also change her mind, as she does on occasion.

Today, Faye is determined, and she lies across Bubbles’ thighs with grace. Her balance seems adequate, but she asks, “You’ll hold on to me, right?”

“Of course. You are not to leave until I say so.”

These small comments have a great effect on Faye, and Bubbles enjoys the way she shifts and squirms. However, it is time to make her still. Faye told her once to always make it quick - _my courage ain't what you'd call long-lastin'_.

With precisely calculated smacks of her fingers, she warms up the surface of Faye’s soft ass. It is a systematic undertaking, and pleasing for all the senses.

Then, Bubbles hits with her palm, aiming to sting but not to bruise. Faye enjoys the challenge of pain, but this is as far as Bubbles is willing to go for now. She makes up for her reticence by smacking Faye’s thighs as thoroughly as her ass. Each time, Faye fails to stay entirely still. Each time, she makes a soft noise - _god_ , _fuck_ , _Bubbles_ , _no_ , _yes_.

Faye is left tender and flushed, shaking slightly beneath Bubbles' palm. Bubbles delivers a vicious pinch to the soft skin beneath the curve of her ass.

“Enough?” She asks it dispassionately, a commanding officer assessing the situation.

“No! Please.”

The following pinch is on the inside of Faye’s left thigh, the kind of sharp pain Faye said she likes in addition to a steady ache in her buttocks.

“That’s - yeah, but can you just - inside me?”

Bubbles certainly can. She re-positions her legs slightly, making sure Faye is securely placed. Then she slips two fingers inside her, and turns. She knows at once that this is what will be enough.

Fingerfucking Faye is usually a precise operation, but Bubbles can be deliberately sloppy when the situation calls for it. Her hand slides in and out of Faye, delivering a few more spanks, keeping her so warm and vulnerable. Faye cannot tell exactly what will happen. Bubbles is here to make the decisions.

Faye squeaks and flails when Bubbles lifts her up, still lying facedown and unable to hold on to anything at all.

“We are retiring to my office,” Bubbles says. “Any objections, recruit?”

“It’s our office, ma’am,” Faye says. She no longer seems to mind being held up by Bubbles’ arm strength alone. “And we’re _not_ fucking on the paperwork.”

“Certainly not, when there is a perfectly fine laminated floor we can use for that purpose.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Faye says, and it is as powerful to hear as ever. She would not lie about this, and Bubbles cannot rationalize it away.

All she can do is return it. For as long as she is allowed to do so, she wants to be a source of pleasure and safety for Faye.

She sets her down, with careful reverence, and then turns her on her back. Faye’s smiling her sideways smile, the one that deserves a kiss every time.

“You’ll make it hurt some more, right?”

“Of course,” Bubbles promises. “There are many ways to do so on a flat surface.”

Faye snorts and goes limp, and Bubbles kisses her hairline, and then pulls on her hair and kisses with teeth.


End file.
